


Nothing to Lose, Nothing to Prove

by NarryEm



Series: Fantasy Alternate Universes/Multiverse [13]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They totally don't have a star-crossed forbidden love thing going on. Especially not when George is a werewolf and Harry is one of the best Slayers in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose, Nothing to Prove

Most people would have never guessed it. George has got that look of an innocent puppy: big brown eyes, fluffy chocolate coloured hair and a dimpled grin all add up to freaking adorable. 

So it was quite a bit of a shock when Harry first got intimate with him and saw his eyes glow gold. 

But he couldn't kill him. Like, he was sort of beginning to fall for his little Georgie. 

George had nearly given himself a heart attack trying to explain how it had come about. He had been fifteen and very stupid, wandering about on the night of the full moon singing drunkenly. Next thing he knew, he wad waking up in the intensive care unit with a ferocious bite on his shoulder. 

 

"It's alright," Harry promised. "I'll make sure that none of the other Slayers find out about you."

George simply smiled gratefully and they fell asleep, cuddled in together. 

 

-

 

Harry slams open the door to their flat, already stripping out of his hunting gear, which consists of a black t-shirt, black jeans, combat boots, and black biker jacket. 

"Back already, babe?" George asks, calling out over his shoulder from the kitchenette. "Thought you had vamps to catch."

Harry strides over and kisses his boyfriend sweetly, tasting cherries and custard. "Niall and Louis are cunning bastards. Got about a dozen safe places 'round London and I can't afford to go knocking on random doors. I'll just have to go after sunrise."

George huffs. He was looking forward to lazing about all day with his Hazzy.

"But we were gonna have a _Doctor Who_ marathon tomorrow, babe."

Harry grimaces, torn between love and duty. "Sorry babes."

He loves his Harry, he really does. But sometimes, like right now, he can be so oblivious.

"Babe," he says, setting the timer on the oven. "I am not please about this." He doffs the oven mittens, stalking towards his boyfriend.

"Oh?" Harry says, eyes clouding over. "I see."

George knows that his eyes have gone gold, glowing with that feral light. "Very upset." he pretty much growls out the last word.

"What do you propose that I do, then?"

"Put that pretty little mouth to use, will ya?" he snarls, teeth elongated and barely able to keep his wolf from pouncing on Harry.

Harry drops to his knees in front of George, undoing the trousers in a heartbeat. He suckles at George's clothed semi, swirling his tongue along the sensitive spots.

"Off," George whines, much more like a puppy than a wolf. "Please? Wanna feel your mouth on me."

"Gladly." Harry helps George get out of his boxers, letting his fingers linger for longer than necessary. He gets to work immediately, sucking hard on the tip and wedging his tongue in the slit as much as he can. All the while, he plays with George's sac and perineum. He knows that he should probably stop when George's hips starts to stutter, shoving a few more millimetres of his cock into Harry's throat.  
But he doesn't want to. 

"Haz," George pants, growls erupting from deep within his chest. "Wan' come with you in me. Stop."

"Nope," Harry says simply. "Gonna fuck you after you've come. Gonna make you come until you can't anymore."

The werewolf shivers, coming undone in seconds. He fucks Harry's mouth until his cock is spent and softening.

"Okay," he breathes out, feeling his dick twitch when Harry wraps his fingers around. "I'm happy with _that_."


End file.
